Leader Hunters
Leader Hunters are one of the most formidable creatures the Infected army has to offer. Created by Elizabeth Greene to be biological killing machines, they are fully equipped to cause death and destruction on a massive scale. Appearance Leader Hunters are massive creatures that dwarf their lesser brethren in size and stature. As opposed to the normal pink skin undertone the Hunters exhibit, Leader Hunters have a more brown, earthy color. Their skin is also more moist, and not as dry as their Hunter counterparts. The Leader Hunter's arms are proportionally larger to its body then a Hunters, as is its head. One of its more prominent features is the addition of a second mouth, located on the top of its head. Behavior Vastly physically superior to other Infected, Leader Hunters can sprint and jump much faster and further than standard Hunters. They are incredibly aggressive, and attack any perceived threat on sight. Acting as an Infected commander/leader, Leader Hunters are capable of calling other Hunters to battle. The Hunters take cues from the Leader Hunter. When a Leader Hunter is Fighting at maximum capacity it can defeat any Marine or Blackwatch unit, the only exception being the Thermobaric tank. Combat Leader Hunters present one of the largest threats in the infected army to the military, Alex Mercer, or anything else that gets in its way. Capable of absorbing powerful assaults and ignoring lighter attacks, the strength posed by a single Leader Hunter requires a large amount of strength and skill from any possible opponents to defeat it. A leader Hunter attacks in a swift but heavy series of attack that can decimate a group of soldiers, destroy a tank, or largely damage, or kill Alex Mercer. Any attacks on the Leader Hunter at this time will result in no effects, and it will receive no damage. After it unleashes its attack of approximately four pounces, the Leader Hunter will retreat to rest. If disturbed or assaulted while in its resting state, it will bat at its attacker to knock them back, and proceed to attack them again. Leader Hunters possess two brains and two spinal columns, both of which must be disabled before they can be consumed. If the Leader Hunter's enemy is at long range or in a helicopter, it will throw large chunks of cement it ripped off of side walks or streets with high accuracy and force. Encounters The first Leader Hunter encountered by Alex Mercer is the one that kidnaps Dana Mercer. The second is consumed by Mercer inside of an abandoned Military Base, which grants him Infected Vision, and syncs him to the Hive Mind. A pack of Leader Hunters appear when the Blackwatch forces, along with Alex Mercer, attempt to pump Bloodtox underground. In the "Stairway" War event, which places Mercer as a military ally against the Infected, three Leader Hunters appear and must be defeated. Nodes of Intrigue The first Leader Hunter Alex Mercer consumes grants him Infected Vision, while the second grants him Dana's location. Tips Easy ways to defeat a Leader Hunter include using the Critical Pain Devastator, Musclemass, Hammerfists, augmented throws, the Blade Air Slice, and the Secondary attack from the Whipfist. If melee is being used, timing is imperative. Avoid the attacks of the Leader Hunter, wait for it to enter its "rest" phase, and let loose. Be careful to avoid the swiping attack, as it causes more damage then one might think. When using Hammerfists, use caution if you are attacking two or more because using Hammerfist attacks charge slowly. When attacking one, it is best to sprint in front of it and charge attack it. Hammerfist attacks confuse it, giving you time to consume it. Trivia * Leader Hunters will occasionally roar. * There is no possible way to damage a Leader Hunter while it is busy pouncing. * A Leader Hunter can kill Alex with a minimum of five well placed shots. * It is the second deadliest form of Hunter, the first being the Supreme. * Once consumed, a Leader Hunter grants Alex a large proportion of health. * Its large twin brains seem to be fused into one and is exposed, making them bear an (although much heavier, stronger, deadlier, earthier and overall better) appearance of a Licker from the Resident Evil franchise. * It has a very low chance to spawn from a Hive in free roam. Category:Enemies Category:Infected Category:Hunters Category:Prototype Enemies